


Sometimes We Need Help

by brilliantboffins



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Name Calling, Pillow Fights, abuse recovery, domestic abuse, injuries, physical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: Stuck in an abusive relationship, you manage to meet Daveed and Rafael who are determined to get you out. It's hard to trust after everything you've been through but maybe these two boys from the Bay can help you feel safe again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE, please heed the tags. The first chapter includes graphic depictions of physical abuse.
> 
> More tags to be added in later chapters.
> 
> Y/N = your name  
> (Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:  
> Chrome: “ **[Search and Replace](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/search-and-replace/bldchfkhmnkoimaciljpilanilmbnofo?hl=en-GB)** ”  
> FiredFox:“ **[Find and Replace](https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/find-and-replace-for-firefox/)** ”)

 

 

“GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, BITCH!”

The thunderous demand accompanied by the front door banging open caused you to jump up in fright as you scuttled as far from the sound as possible. Pressing yourself against a wall, you felt your heart pounding in fear as heavy footsteps came closer.

“Little slut, where the HELL are you?”

The owner of the voice appeared from the hallway that led from the door to the living room, stumbling about as he was clearly drunk. You hugged yourself, trying to see if you could slip by him and get away, but he was standing at the only exit from the living room.

“W-what happened?” You asked, voice trembling and flinching back as the man crept closer.

“Guess who was fucking late to work today? I got motherfucking FIRED because YOU MADE ME LATE!” He accused, pointing a finger at you.

“I-I didn't!” You denied, “I tried to stop you from drinking so much last night. You told me to fuck off.”

He sneered and reached out to grab your arm even as you tried to get away. His grip was tight, making you gasp in pain.

“Shut the hell up, useless cunt. Can't even wake me up on time.”

As he turned to drag you towards the bedroom you whimpered and tugged on your arm, hoping he'd let go.

“No, Brian, please. I-I can't, I'm still sore from last night,” you begged.

He turned and immediately you knew you had said the wrong thing as his expression turned from anger to enraged.

“What. Did. You. Say?”

You felt tears gather in your eyes as you slumped down on the floor, feeling hopeless. There was no positive outcome to this situation that you could see, and whatever the end result you were going to come out with at least some new bruises.

“I...I didn't...p-please, Brian, how about I use my mouth instead? You..you can fuck my mouth?” You offered, hoping that will satisfy him.

He grabbed your neck and slammed you against the wall so hard your vision blurred.

“Listen, cunt, I make the fucking rules around here and if I want to fuck your slutty little pussy you're going to spread your legs and fucking LET ME. Do you hear?!”

Gasping for air, you nodded quickly praying he'll let go.

“B-Brian...I...can't...b..breathe,” you pleaded as your arms reached towards him to try and push him back. In your haste, your nails scratched across his arm and he yanked his hand back with a hiss.

Without any support you fell to the floor on your knees, clutching your neck as you coughed and wheezed for air. Before you could catch your breath an open hand slapped you across your face sending you careening to the floor with a yelp.

“Little BITCH! You fucking SCRATCHED ME!! Motherfucker I'll show you.”

Leaning down, the outraged man picked you up and hauled you to the large, open window. You screamed as you kicked your legs, sobbing as you begged for him to put you down. You could feel the cool air from outside on your bare legs and panic flooded your system.

“Brian, what're you doing?! No, please, no, no, please, I'll be good, I'll do anything you want, please!!”

He growled and before you knew what was happening you felt yourself being thrown and then falling as you screamed in terror.

\----------------------------------

Daveed Diggs was out with his best friend, Rafael Casal, heading home. They had just finished an interview with a magazine and were discussing some of the questions the interviewer had asked. It hadn't been a difficult interview, but Daveed always felt a bit nervous in those situations since he wasn't as used to it as some of his other friends like Lin.

“I swear, he wouldn't let up about my personal life, you know? I mean, come ON. I told him I wasn't seeing anyone, what did he want? My tinder profile?”

Rafael laughed as he poked his friend in the side.

“Are you still using that app? After your last disastrous date I thought you would've given up.”

Daveed sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Well, I figured it couldn't hurt. Who knows, mayb--”

Before he could finish a scream that made his hair stand on end sliced through the air. Instinctively, he looked around in confusion trying to find the source but before he could someone crashed into him from above. He cried out, arms flailing as he and the other person went down, slamming into the sidewalk.

“The fucking hell..?!” Rafael muttered as he hurried to help his friend and the person who had landed on top of him.

The girl only had on an oversized shirt and she was sobbing while also whimpering in pain. From above Rafael heard shouting and he looked up to see a man leaning out of a second-story window, peering down and making wild arm gestures all while shouting something.

“Hey, asshole! The fuck you think you're doing?!” He shouted, looking pissed. He wasn't sure if the girl had been tossed out or she fell accidentally, but either way, the entire situation was messed up.

Meanwhile, Daveed rubbed his head, trying to check if anything was broken. He had landed on his back and knocked his head against the cement, but not too hard thankfully. On top of him was a trembling girl who hid her face against his chest, crying so hard he almost thought she was hyperventilating.

“Hey, hey, you ok? What happened?” He asked as he carefully patted the girl's shoulder.

When he didn't get a response, he looked over at Rafael who was screaming at someone in the building.

“Rafa, can you help me get her up?” Daveed asked as he tried to move the girl so he could get up.

Rafael gave up on getting an answer on the stranger in the building and leaned down to where his friend was sprawled. He looked the girl over but couldn't see any obvious signs of injury.

“You all right, miss? Do you need us to call someone for you?”

\-----------------------------------

Your mind blanked when you felt yourself fall. 'This is it', you thought, 'I'm going to die'. You clenched your eyes shut and waited to hit the street, briefly hoping you'll die quickly and not suffer. Instead, you felt yourself slam into something warm and heard someone else yelp in surprise. Numbing pain spiked up through your body as one of your ankles landed in a wrong angle, but after a few seconds you realized you were still alive.

The fear and relief flooded through you as you sobbed uncontrollably, clinging to whoever it was you had landed on. Vaguely you heard people trying to talk to you but you stubbornly blocked them all out, not having the energy to deal with anything right now.

Eventually, you felt someone lift you up in their arms, cradling you against a solid chest.

“..miss....need police?.....hospital...family?......hear....?”

As your brain slowly came back online and began to process rational thought again, you managed to catch bits and pieces of a conversation. You rubbed at your eyes with your shirt sleeve and meekly looked about.

There were two men, one with curly black hair holding you while the other had his phone out. They both looked perplexed but also concerned, brows furrowed and jaws tight. Your boyfriend, Brian, was nowhere in sight and you sighed softly in relief.

The man who was holding you noticed that your crying had subsided and shifted his attention from his friend to you.

“Hey, there you are. Can you remember what happened, miss?” He asked softly.

You took a few deep breaths and nodded, “Y-yeah..my...my boyfriend...we um...had a fight. He...I-I tripped, fell through the window.”

You gritted your teeth through the lie but if Brian knew you had ratted him out you knew you'd be in for a lot worse.

The man and his friend shared a look full of skepticism but didn't try to push you.

“Well, my name's Rafael, and this is Daveed,” his friend told you kindly, trying to help put you at ease a little, “What's your name, love?” .

“...Y/N,” you answered quietly.

Before any of you could talk more, a third person interrupted.

“What're you doing with my girlfriend?!”

Immediately you shrunk down at the voice, cringing in the man's arms.

Daveed and Rafael turned to the intruder and glared.

“We're making sure she's ok considering she just fell out a two-story building, jackass,” Daveed sniped.

Brian stepped closer and puffed his chest out, still drunk and full of bravado.

“Fuck off, man. Did she tell you I tossed her? She's a fucking little liar. I was just teaching her a lesson.”

Rafael sneered, “Actually, she didn't say anything of the sort, but thanks for incriminating yourself.”

Out of the corner of your eye you saw the look on Brian's face that he always got when he was cornered. It never ended well when he got like that and you really didn't want to cause anymore of a scene. Hurriedly you tried to get Daveed to put you down, hoping you can resolve the situation.

“I-It's ok, I'm fine, Brian they were just helping. L-let's go back inside,” as your feet touched the ground you cried out in pain, stumbling while Daveed reached out to steady you.

“You should go to the hospital, get that looked at,” he said worriedly.

Brian scoffed, “Ain't no bitch of mine going to rack up hospital bills. I'm not fucking paying for her.”

Rafael's expression turned to one of sheer disgust as he lunged forward and rammed his fist into Brian's face. You gasped in shock as Daveed pulled you closer to him.

“Listen, you piece of shit,” Rafael bit out, looking like he was just itching to land another hit, “We should call the police on you for attempted murder. As a matter of fact,” he held his phone up so Brian, who was moaning in pain and clutching his face, could see it, “I'm going to dial them right, fucking, now.”

Your eyes widened in panic as you lurched forward to try and stop him. Daveed gently pulled you back and gave you a look, shaking his head. Feeling exhausted and with no strength to fight, you slumped back and swallowed your protests.

Brian clearly took the threat seriously as he snarled and hurriedly tried to walk back towards the apartment building.

“Y-you can call but you've got NOTHING on me! It's her word against mine!”

Rafael and Brian traded insults as your boyfriend scampered back into the building, leaving the three of you on the sidewalk alone.

With a huff, the blond-haired man turned back to Daveed and you, rolling his eyes.

“What a piece of garbage. Sorry, Y/N, I didn't really call the cops but I can if you want to press charges. We'll back up your story.”

Daveed nodded in agreement but you shook your head.

“No...it's..that's not necessary. I'll be ok. H-he was drunk, he didn't mean to.”

Daveed frowned and carefully brushed your hair back out of your face.

“That's no excuse. You could have died from that fall.”

You sighed and gave him a resigned look, “But I didn't. I-I should get back, he'll be even angrier if I stay with your guys longer.”

Even as you said the words tears blurred your vision. Going back into the apartment sounded horrifying, and facing Brian right now was even more so. But you had nowhere else to go, none of your family lived in the city, and all your friends thought Brian was a great guy, lucky catch. You could only imagine their skepticism if you showed up at their door accusing him of violence, they'd probably accuse you of having caused it.

Rafael shook his head, “Nu-uh, no way you're going back there. Not with that shit hole there.”

He knelt down and tenderly cupped your ankle which you had been keeping your weight off of. It was swollen now, and throbbing quite badly.

“We need to get this looked at,” he said as he examined it, “Let us drive you to a hospital.”

You gave him a shaky smile, “That's..very kind, but really I'm all right. It's just a sprain.”

“Seriously, Y/N, let us take you to the hospital. We'll feel better knowing a doctor's looked at it. My car's just over there, it's no trouble,” Daveed implored.

You looked over at the vehicle Daveed was pointing at then glanced back to the apartment building, biting your lip as you weighed your options. Between Brian, Daveed, and Rafael you definitely felt more comfortable with the latter two, so you nodded.

“Ok...I'll-I'll go. Thank you,” you replied as Daveed and Rafael sighed in relief.

Daveed bent down and lifted you into his arms once more as Rafael led the way. You wrapped your arms around the curly-haired man's neck and rested your head against his shoulder, feeling just a bit better. As they slid you into the back seat, you caught sight of yourself in the rear view mirror and gasped. Your cheek was bruised, as was your neck where there was a clear hand print on the skin. Your hair was a mess, eyes red-rimmed, and basically you looked like a mess.

“Oh my goodness...I look awful,” you muttered as Daveed started the car.

You tried to at least straighten your hair a bit and looked over at Rafael, who had slipped into the back with you, in embarrassment.

“I usually look better, this isn't a very good first impression is it?” You apologized with a self-deprecating laugh.

Rafael took your hand in his and gently smoothed his fingers over the fingerprints Brian had left on your arm when he grabbed you.

“Hey, it'll be ok. We'll make sure nothing happens to you anymore,” he reassured.

He shrugged out of his jacket and placed it around your shoulder, leaving his arm wrapped around you so that you could lean against his side for the rest of the ride.

 

* * *

 

 

**END Pt. 1**

I've never been in an abusive relationship so everything I'm writing, from the behaviour of the abuser to the reactions of the victim, are based on things I've read/heard. If there's anything that's written which you find troubling, such as treatment of the victim or their reactions, please let me know.

Thank you for reading, as always. I really appreciate it, and kudos/comments forever loved.

You can find me on tumblr:  
<https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/>

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N = your name  
> (Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:  
> Chrome: “ **[Search and Replace](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/search-and-replace/bldchfkhmnkoimaciljpilanilmbnofo?hl=en-GB)** ”  
> FiredFox:“ **[Find and Replace](https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/find-and-replace-for-firefox/)** ”)

 

 

The phone vibrated on the counter signaling an incoming message. With a huff, you pushed up from the sofa and hobbled over to grab it, unlocking the device. A quick glance showed that the sender was Daveed, checking in on you.

 **D.Diggs:**  
_Hey, how're you feeling? Sry I had to leave before you woke up._

 **Me:**  
_No worries, Rafa made breakfast._

 **D.Diggs:**  
_He there?_

 **Me:**  
_He just went out to grab some groceries._

 **D.Diggs:**  
_K. Tell him I'm staying out for a meeting, might be late. You guys have dinner w/o me._

 **Me:**  
_I'll let him know._

You heard the door open just as you sent the last message and turned to see Rafael coming in, arms full of grocery bags. Half hoping, half limping, you headed over to help.

“What're you doing up? You should be resting that ankle,” he scolded as he side-stepped your attempts to take some of the bags from him.

“Daveed messaged, said he's staying out for dinner tonight. Some kind of meeting?”

Rafael dropped all the bags onto the kitchen counter and huffed.

“Figures. Mr. Hot-shot's busy these days,” he laughed as he began putting the items he bought into the appropriate cupboards.

It had been a few days since you first met the two men. After they had taken you to the hospital they insisted on bringing you back to Daveed's apartment, where Rafael was also crashing while in New York. You had given them Brian's work hours and while he was away they went back to your apartment and grabbed most of your stuff, hauling them to Daveed's place in two large suitcases.

Brian had been trying to call and text constantly, demanding you return and threatening to find you. It was still terrifying for you to think about what might happen if he did, but for now you decided to stay with Daveed and Rafael, at least until your ankle healed up. They tried to convince you to press charges but you honestly could not imagine even seeing Brian right now. Luckily, the two men understood and didn't push.

At first you had been tense and nervous, keeping quiet and basically trying to stay out of their way. By contrast, Daveed had hovered over you, checking your ankle every morning and evening, re-wrapping the bandages while Rafael took over whenever the other man was out. It was strange to be taken care of, having them fuss about, cooking for you, fluffing up pillows for you to put your ankle on, and explicitly telling you to move as little as possible. This meant most of your days were spent on the sofa, watching TV or tapping away on your laptop, for once feeling a sense of safety at not having to look over your shoulder at every little sound.

Over the past few days you also managed to learn a bit about the two men. Both of them were artists, rappers, and also best friends. Sometimes they worked on their songs together as you watched from the sidelines, laughing at some of the lyrics they came up with. When they tested out their songs in the apartment both of them were filled with energy, jumping around with the words racing out so fast you couldn't even hope to keep up. It was entertaining and you quite enjoyed being around them, so different than the people you and Brian usually hung out with.

“Yoo-hoo, Earth to Y/N~,” Rafael's voice broke through your thoughts as he waved a hand in front of your face.

“Hm? Oh, sorry. Um, did you say something?” You stammered, looking up at him.

He chuckled and flipped his hair back out of his eyes.

“Just wondering what you wanna eat for dinner. I can make us spaghetti, or there's the leftover Chinese takeout from yesterday. We can also do pizza delivery?”

“I'm..not really hungry,” you mumbled, “I've just been sitting around, doing nothing.”

Rafael raised an eyebrow and gave you his best impression of a begging puppy dog.

“You sure? But I'm staaaaaaaaarving, Y/N, and it's boring to eat alone. Can you at least keep me company?” he begged, hands clasped in front of him.

You laughed at his exaggerated expression, shaking your head.

“Sure, now stop giving me that look.”

The man chuckled and dug around in the fridge, coming out with Chinese takeout containers.

“More chicken balls for me!!”

You rolled your eyes and hopped back to the sofa to sit down as he put the food onto plates to be reheated. Your phone vibrated again and you went to check until you saw the sender. Brian. Immediately your body tensed your finger hesitated on opening the message.

Rafael flopped down beside you and peeked over, wondering why you were staring so intently at your phone.

“What's up, baby girl? Something the matter?”

Silently, you turned the phone to him so he could see and he frowned. He reached out and took the device, sneering at it.

“Oh. That asshole again. Let's just delete the message, it's only going to upset you,” he suggested, looking to you for permission.

You took a shaky breath and nodded, quietly letting out a sigh of relief as Rafael deleted the message before handing the phone back. He brushed your hair back and rubbed your shoulder soothingly, trying to calm you down.

“Hey, don't fret. He's not going to get anywhere near you, ok?”

A part of you desperately wanted to believe him while another part was very hesitant. It felt like you were waiting for the other shoe to drop, like Brian would just show up at the door demanding you to go back to him or something. It was ridiculous since he had no idea where you were, and New York's a bit city so the chances of you simply running into him were slim, but the fear remained.

You rubbed your forehead and sighed, feeling exhausted.

“I...I keep thinking he's going to just...pop up somewhere. And he knows where I work...what if he goes there to look for me?” You wondered, suddenly feeling panicked. Your boss at the cafe where you worked had given you a few days off when she learned you had sprained your ankle, but sooner or later you will have to go back.

Rafael hurriedly wrapped his arm around you and pulled you to him. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head, not wanting you to get too worked up.

“We'll figure something out. Maybe they can transfer you to another branch, or we can help you find another job? I'm sure your boss will understand, she seemed nice enough.”

Leaning against Rafael's solid chest you couldn't help but snuggle closer. Here you knew you were safe, that no one would come after you. You wished you could stay here forever, regardless of how ridiculous that sounded.

The microwave dinged, signaling that the food was ready but Rafael didn't move from his spot. He continued to hold you until his stomach gave a loud grumble causing you to burst out laughing.

“Sorry, I'm keeping you from dinner. Go get the food, I'll put something on from Netflix,” you told him, noting his pink cheeks as he blushed in embarrassment. It was a cute look on him and you smiled.

The two of you passed the night binge watching House while he cleaned off the plates of Chinese leftovers with you stealing a bit here and there. You gradually grew sleepy as the food settled and Rafael carried you to the guest room which Daveed had cleaned out for you. You fell asleep almost as soon as your head hit the pillow, curling up under the comforter while mumbling a soft good night to Rafael.

\--------------------------------------

_The room was suffocating. You swore the walls were closing in and you needed to escape. Across from you, another presence appeared and you screamed as he stepped out of the shadows. Brian's face leered at you as he reached out, trying to grab you as you dodged and ran for the exit. The door kept getting farther away and no matter how fast you moved your legs you couldn't reach it._

_A choking hold wrapped around your neck yanking you back. You stumbled and crashed to the fell, gagging as sheer terror shook your body. You couldn't move, couldn't stand up, couldn't even scream as fists rained punches onto your prone form accompanied by mocking insults and taunts._

“...Y/N...Y/N wake up!!”

Some called out to you. You thrashed and sobbed, trying to beg for your life.

“Shit...hurt herself...Y/N! Please!”

The words grew more desperate as someone touched your hair. Expecting a harsh yank you whimpered, but instead whoever it was only stroked it gently.

“Y/N, come on love, wake up for us. There we go, you're ok, you're safe.”

Blurrily you blinked as the dark room suddenly disappeared and you were back in Daveed's guest room. The lights were on chasing away the shadows and the two men were sitting beside you on the bed looking relieved as you woke up. You groaned and rubbed your head, the nightmare which had seemed so real just seconds ago receding into a memory.

“Wh...Did I...?” You asked in confusion.

Daveed, who was cradling your head and brushing his fingers through your hair, gave you a sad smile.

“You had a nightmare,” he replied, “How're you feeling?”

To be honest you felt exhausted. Even though it had only been in your head the emotions you had experienced were very real.

“I'm...ok. S-sorry, I woke you guys.”

Rafael shook his head, taking your hand in his.

“Don't worry about that, we're glad you did. Do you want something to drink?”

Suddenly you realized your throat was kind of sore, like you had been talking too loudly or screaming. You nodded and tried to give him a smile.

“Yeah, just some water maybe?”

The blond-haired man headed off to the kitchen to get you your drink as Daveed pulled you closer to him.

“Do you want to talk about it? Your nightmare?”

You shook your head, slumping against him with a sigh.

“Can't even remember much of it. Just, you know, Brian, me getting hit, the usual.”

Daveed's arms tightened around you.

“I'm sorry babe. What can we do to help?”

You clutched his t-shirt and buried your face against his chest.

“This is fine,” you mumbled, “I'm...I'm ok when I'm awake. It's just when I'm asleep, you know? Can't control my brain...”

Even though it had been a few days since you left Brian it was still far too early for the trauma to heal. You knew it was going to take time, probably weeks, months, even years, but you honestly didn't know how much longer you could keep going. His memory haunted you whenever you were alone, you couldn't sleep, and without sleep you couldn't keep your energy up. Daveed and Rafael did their best to make sure one of them was with you all the time, but they couldn't do it 24 hours a day, plus it made you feel guilty. This wasn't their problem, you had quite literally crashed into their lives and turned it upside down. At some point you were going to have to leave their apartment, find a place to stay on your own, move on with your life and let them get on with theirs, but the thought was frankly quite terrifying. If they weren't around to distract you how were you going to get through each day?

Rafael returned with a glass of water and he climbed onto the bed opposite Daveed. He helped you sit up as you gratefully gulped down the cool liquid, feeling it sooth your throat.

“Would it help if one of us stayed with you? I mean, we can sleep on the floor,” Daveed offered.

Quickly shaking your head you looked at the two men with wide eyes.

“N-no, no that's..you don't have to do that. I'll be fine. I mean, just a nightmare, even kids get them right?” You laughed nervously, trying to play down the incident.

Neither of them looked convinced, but they didn't want to pressure you.

“Well, if you're sure, but you know we're just next door, right? Don't feel bad if you need to wake us up,” Rafael said.

You nodded and after a bit more talking they got up to leave. As the two men turned off the lights and pulled the door shut behind them, the silence of the room crept up on you. Logically you knew you were safe, but in the dark and with no one to distract you it felt like the walls were closing in. Your head jerked to the side as you thought you saw a person in the corner, but it disappeared when you looked. It was like the night you first came here, terrified of every shadow and noise. Scrambling off the bed, you raced to the door and flung it open, not caring that it banged against the wall. The sound brought Daveed and Rafael running, panic on their face as they saw your shaking figure.

"Y/N, what happened? What's wrong?" Daveed asked worriedly.

"I-I can't, I can't stay in there...it's...so dark and, and...and I keep seeing him," you cried, feeling the tears well up, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm such a bother b-but--"

"Shh...sh...hey, don't say that," Rafael comforted you as he came over and hugged you.

You clung to him and rested your forehead against his shoulder, taking shuddering breaths to try and calm down. Daveed came up beside you and rubbed your back, sharing a sad look with his friend.

As your shaking quelled, Rafael smoothed back your hair and kissed your forehead.

"Y/N, tell us how we can help, anything at all," Daveed coaxed.

You looked back to the bedroom, then to the two men and blushed.

"Um...m-maybe...can you...maybe..s-stay..? With me...I mean?" You asked, shyly. They had offered before and you had refused, but having them around would make you feel better, and even just listening to their breaths and knowing you weren't alone would be good. 

Daveed and Rafael smiled and nodded eagerly like two puppies given a treat. Rafael led you back to the bedroom, turning the lights on, as Daveed went to get pillows and blankets.

As you settled back on the bed, Rafael bounced on the mattress looking thrilled.

“Sleepover!! We can even build a pillow fort!”

You laughed at his silliness bouncing along with him.

“Aren't we a little old for pillow forts?”

He scoffed and placed a hand over his chest.

“Old? For pillow forts?! Never! My dear Y/N, no one is ever too old for pillow forts. And whatever else Diggs may tell you, I build the grandest forts of all time!”

Daveed returned with his arms full of blankets and pillows which he dropped onto the bed, eyes narrowed at Rafael.

“Not a chance. Don't lie to her, Rafa. We both know my forts are the greatest.”

Rafael smirked back at him, “As if. Y/N's going to be the queen of MY fort.”

Daveed rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at his friend, hitting him smack in the face.

“You're on. We'll see who's fort she prefers.”

You laughed as they dove for the pillows and blankets, setting up camp on either side of the bed. Rafael tried to snatch one of Daveed's pillows to which he got whacked in the face by Daveed's blanket. They tussled back and forth, bickering and chasing each other around the room and somewhere along the way you got dragged into the fray.

The bed dipped making you yelp and flail about only to be caught by Daveed who pulled you over to his fort for inspection. Before you could say anything, though, Rafael tugged you across the bed to his side, mock-whispering that his fort was clearly superior. Daveed nonchalantly kicked in some pillows on Rafael's fort causing it to collapse and another round of flying pillows ensued.

By the time it all ended and a truce was called the three of you were splayed all over the bed, huffing and laughing. Your head was resting on Daveed's chest while Rafael used your stomach as a pillow. You gently carded your fingers through his soft dark-blond hair while Daveed had an arm around you to keep you close. Your eyes began to droop and wedged between the two men you fell asleep, having no more nightmares for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

**END Pt. 2**

Things will pick up in Pt. 3, stay tuned! :D  Thank you for taking the time to read!!

You can find me on tumblr:  
<https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/>

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian finds out where you've been staying and comes to take you back. It's a showdown between the Bay Boys and your ex.  
>   
> Y/N = your name  
> (Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:  
> Chrome: “ **[Search and Replace](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/search-and-replace/bldchfkhmnkoimaciljpilanilmbnofo?hl=en-GB)** ”  
> FiredFox:“ **[Find and Replace](https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/find-and-replace-for-firefox/)** ”)

 

As you had feared, your peaceful days with Daveed and Rafael didn’t last long. The worst part was that it was one of your friends who had given you away. Brian had told her a sob story that the two of you had had a fight and you ran away, but he was so, so sorry and desperately wanted to get back together with you. He asked her to contact you and find out where you were staying, which she had been happy to agree to thinking she was helping mend the relationship. Your friend had no idea the abuse you had suffered at his hands, and when you revealed where you had been staying since leaving Brian she immediately relayed the message back to him.

About a month after you started staying with Daveed and Rafael came a hard knock at the door. The three of you were just sitting down for an after-dinner movie but the pounding on the door was loud and persistent. Daveed got up and grumbled as he went to see who it was. Before any of you knew what was happening four men barged in, Brian leading the charge. They shoved Daveed back and he slammed into a wall with a grunt. Rafael and you immediately jumped up, rushing over to see if he was ok. Rafael got between you and the intruders, fury written all over his face.

“Get the fuck out, asshole!” The blond rapper shouted.

Brian sneered as his buddies circled around, caging the three of you. Fear drained the blood from your face as you realized you were all trapped and outnumbered.

“Sure, just return what’s mine, blondie,” your ex-boyfriend demanded.

Rafael scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Fuck you. Get out or the only thing you’re leaving with are bruises.”

Daveed recovered from the initial shock and he stood up, moving you behind him. You saw him discreetly reach for something in his back pocket and realized it was his phone. Pressing your body against his back to hide the movement, you quickly took the device and dialed for the police, hoping that the other men’s attention were all on Rafael and would not see what you were doing. Glancing at the phone’s screen, you saw that someone had picked up and immediately raised your voice so the operator could hear you from the other end.

“Brian Makins, g-get out of this apartment! I-I’m not going back with you! You…you almost killed me last time, we’re through!” You cried, trying to keep your voice steady. You couldn’t even look at him, keeping your eyes on a spot over his shoulder as you could feel his anger rise.

Daveed caught on to your plan and spoke up as well, “You tossed her out of a fucking window, you dick. And according to the doctor she had bruises and injuries which proved you were physically abusing her for a long time!”

“Fuck you!” Brian retaliated as his backup crowded closer, “She’s MY PROPERTY. You don’t get to fucking tell ME what I can do with MY PROPERTY. Now give her back now or this isn’t going to end nicely for any of you.”

You whimpered and cowered behind Daveed, feeling the tears gather in your eyes. If you were actually forced to go back with him you honestly didn’t think you would survive, but it was four against three, and you were pretty useless in a fight especially right now.

Rafael growled and stepped forward. He got right in Brian’s face as you felt Daveed tense in preparation for an attack.

“What are YOU going to do, coward?” Rafael taunted, “The only thing you’re good for is scaring people into giving you what you want. But you don’t scare me, nor do your little henchmen here. Pathetic losers, the whole lot of you.”

One of the men grabbed the back of Rafael’s shirt and yanked him back, aiming a punch with his other hand. Rafael had been expecting it and he dodged, using his shoulder and ramming it into the man’s abdomen, sending him stumbling back.

All hell broke loose as Brian lunged for Rafael and the other two men targeted Daveed. You screamed and scrambled back, trying to avoid the flying fists and frantically looking around for something you can use to help. Grabbing a thick book from a shelf, you smashed it into one of the attacker’s head as hard as you can and felt a smidgen of relief when he went down. Unfortunately, you didn’t notice Brian coming for you and he grabbed your hair with one hand and your neck with the other. Choking at the hold, you dropped the book and attempted to pry his fingers from your throat but he was relentless.

“Little cocksucking bitch, do you have any idea how much problem you’ve given me?” Brian snarled against your ear, “I am going to teach you a fucking lesson you’re never going to goddamn forget.”

Before you could react, he slammed you back against the wall as hard as he could, six feet of pure muscle driving you back into solid cement. You cried out in pain as he released you, only to drive his knee into your stomach causing you to crumble to the floor, gasping for breath. Daveed grabbed Brian from behind and shoved him away as Rafael shook off the man he had been grappling with and hurried to your side.

“Y/N! You ok? Baby, say something,” he pleaded, eyes wide with concern.

You coughed and something filled your mouth making you gag. The taste of copper made you scrunch up your face and you tried to spit it out, wiping at your mouth in disgust.

“’Baby’?” Brian scowled as he picked himself up, “She been sucking your dick? Little cock slut. Does she take both of you at the same time? You fuck her ass? If you guys really want maybe we can share her,” he smirked darkly, “She makes the loveliest screams if you just push in without any lubrication.”

Daveed’s expression was sheer disgust and he twirled around to face one of the men who had been approaching him, landing a punch straight into his jaw. His head cracked against the wall and he went down, but Daveed didn’t even pause before turning back to Brian, fists clenched, mouth tight, eyes blazing.

“You’re a despicable piece of garbage, and I’m taking you down,” the curly-haired man promised through gritted teeth.

Brian laughed as his two remaining faced off against Daveed. One of them was limping with the beginnings of a black eye already visible but the other only had a few bruises. You struggled up, clutching Rafael for support and holding your stomach.

“W-wait!” Your voice cracked but it was enough to catch the attention of the men. They all turned to look at you as you struggled to get enough energy to speak, “I’ll…I’ll go w-with you, Brian…but…but I n-need to g-go get my th-things…”

“What?! No! Y/N! Please!” Both Daveed and Rafael protested, looking panicked.

Trying to give them a smile, you patted their arms, “It’s…it’s ok, guys. I appreciate everything…r-really, but…B-Brian’s right. I be…b-belong…to him. I should g-go back.”

Frantically, the two rappers clung to you, eyes begging you to change your mind.

“Please, Y/N, please don’t. He’s going to hurt you! He’s going to kill you!” Daveed cried.

You shook your head, “No…no…I’ll…I’ll be good, I’ll…k-keep him ha-happy.”

“Well, good to see you’ve finally come to your senses, bitch,” Brian’s voice called out, “Hurry up then, let’s go.”

You looked over at him and grimaced. Everything about the man scared you, his face, his voice, his smell, just being near made you nauseous and you fought hard not to throw up your dinner.

“I just…I need a minute to get my things,” you told him.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, “Fine, whatever. Get your shit. You got five minutes.”

Nodding obediently, you headed for the bedroom, dragging your feet as much as you could.

Daveed and Rafael followed you still trying to convince you to change your mind.

As soon as you were out of Brian’s sight, you pulled out Daveed’s phone which you had hidden in your loose pajama pants pockets. Thankfully the line was still connected to the 911 dispatcher and you grinned shakily at the two men who looked at you in shock as they finally realized what you were doing.

“H-hello, please, we need help,” you whispered into the phone.

“Yes miss, I’ve got your location already and have sent a car over. They’ll be there in under five minutes. Are you in immediate danger?”

You shook your head even though the person couldn’t see, “No…not right now, b-but please, please hurry.”

“The car’s turning on your street as we speak. How many attackers are there?”

“Four…four men, their leader is Brian Makins, about six foot, short dark brown hair, he’s wearing a navy t-shirt with USA across the front. He’s-he’s my ex,” you explained in hushed tones as Daveed kept watch to make sure neither Brian nor his cronies came checking, and Rafael went around making noise in the room as if you were packing things.

“Ok, got it. Please stay somewhere safe, miss, the officers have reached your building and are heading in.”

Before you could even respond you heard shouting in the living room.

“FUCKING HELL, THE COPS!!!”

Footsteps raced for the front door but a new voice thundered through the air.

“POLICE, FREEZE!!”

“Don’t shoot! We’re unarmed! We’re not doing anything, officers!”

“Where’s the woman?!”

“Woman? What woman?” Brian’s frantic voice called out.

“We know there’s a woman here and you were attacking her. Where is she?!” The steely voice demanded.

Taking a deep breath, you motioned for Daveed and Rafael to stay in the bedroom for a moment as you cautiously stepped out into view of the living room.

“Um…o-officers? I’m..I’m over here.”

You saw two cops, one male and one female, both with their guns out and aimed at Brian and his friends who looked terrified and had their arms up. The policewoman glanced over at you and checked you over with a quick look.

“You all right, miss?” She asked, weapon still trained on the men.

“Yeah...just some bruises. Um, my..my two friends are here too, they were defending me,” you explained as Daveed and Rafael stepped out, carefully keeping their hands visible.

The policewoman lowered her gun and pulled out her handcuffs, quickly cuffing Brian and his friends before the policeman also lowered his weapon and went to check on the one man who got knocked unconscious.

“This is a mistake, officers!” Brian complained, “We just came over to talk and those three attacked us! Look at our injuries! I mean, she even smashed my friend’s head with a book!”

The policeman gave him an unimpressed look, “Save it. We heard the whole fight and everything you said. Something about you throwing the lady out a window? Almost killed her? Sound familiar?”

Brian’s eyes widened as he realized he had been caught. He threw you a fierce glare and lunged for you, even though he was in cuffs.

“YOU LITTLE BITCH!!! YOU RECORDED THE WHOLE THING!!!! YOU SET ME UP!!!! FUCKING LITTLE USELESS WHORE, SHOULD’VE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE, PATHETIC PIECE OF CRAP!!!!”

The policeman caught him by the arm and jerked him back, shoving him towards the door along with his buddies.

“Not if we have anything to say about it. Let’s go.”

As you stood between Rafael and Daveed, the policewoman came over after she placed a call for medical assistance for the unconscious man. She checked the bruises on your neck from where Brian had grabbed you, and you showed her the bruising on your abdomen from his kick. As she was checking over Daveed and Rafael, she glanced over at you.

“We’re going to need some photos for evidence, and doctor’s proof as well. Can we take you guys to the hospital for that? You can come down to the station after to fill in the paperwork.”

You felt exhausted, your body was aching and tired from the night and it was getting late. The thought of going to the hospital and then having to deal with the police made your head hurt but as you looked at Daveed and Rafael, you knew you needed to do this and finally put all this behind you. Brian needed to be behind bars if you were going to get any peace at all and Rafael and Daveed didn’t deserve to have to constantly play bodyguard for you.

The men took your hesitation as reluctance and Rafael gave you a hug.

“Hey, it’s up to you, yeah? Whatever you want, Y/N.”

You smiled at him and took his hand as well as Daveed’s before nodding to the policewoman.

“Can we ride to the hospital together?”

 

* * *

_**END** _  
  


Thanks for reading!!! Now with the asshole ex out of the way we can move on with recovery and happier things!! :D

As always, comments and kudos are love, love, love, loooooooooooooooooved~

You can find me on tumblr:  
<https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to settle down for you, finally.  
>   
> Y/N = your name  
> (Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:  
> Chrome: “ **[Search and Replace](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/search-and-replace/bldchfkhmnkoimaciljpilanilmbnofo?hl=en-GB)** ”  
> FiredFox:“ **[Find and Replace](https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/find-and-replace-for-firefox/)** ”)

 

 

You hummed softly as you turned a page, balancing your laptop on your knees so that you could reach down for your coffee mug. The apartment was quiet with only you there and you took the chance to enjoy some alone time. Both Rafael and Daveed were out working, but it was your day off from the café and you had no plans to get out of your pajamas if you could help it.

Ever since Brian’s arrest the days had flown by. Between police reports, court dates, lawyer meetings, and dealing with all your friends who had been beyond shocked at the revelations you had been left drained both physically and mentally. Daveed and Rafael were the two solid rocks in this hurricane, arranging their schedules so that one of them was always around to help. They listened to you bounce ideas off of them, let you rant and ramble when the pressure built up, hugged and comforted you when you broke down, and never let you take any of the blame on yourself. In the evenings the three of you would cuddle up on your bed, the boys recalling stories from their childhood to make you laugh until you finally fell asleep.

When the verdict was announced by the judge you cried in the courtroom, finally feeling like this was over as Brian would be sent to prison for several years. He was prohibited from ever contacting you, or even coming near you, and just the idea of not having to see him ever again lifted a weight off your shoulders. The boys had taken you out for a celebratory dinner where, for the first time in years you could really, fully relax and just have some fun.

Unfortunately, trauma doesn’t end so easily. As much as you insisted you were fine the nightmares still persisted. Being around any men who wasn’t Rafael or Daveed made you tense and you flinched whenever anyone raised their voice even a little bit. After some initial reluctance you searched out a community program and checked into a therapy program for abuse survivors. Slowly, your life started getting back to normal again as you started working at the café once more and a routine developed. With the little money you had saved you thought about looking for your own place, which was what led to you searching online for available apartments in the city.

“Y/N~! We’re hoooooooome!” Rafael’s cheerful voice called out as the front door opened.

“We brought a surprise for you!” Daveed added, walking in behind his friend.

You set the laptop aside, looking up curiously as you saw Daveed holding what appeared to be a leash. Behind them, little paws padded on the floor and from between their legs a little furry, white head poked out.

“Is…is that a…? Oh my goodness! What an absolute darling!!” You cried, flying off the sofa where you had been seated to coo over the pup.

“Name’s Soccer, picked him up from the shelter,” Rafael said, grinning as he watched you making cute noises at the happy puppy.

You opened your arms and the furry companion jumped into them, wriggling around to rub against your face.

“Oh, he’s so friendly. Aren’t you just the most handsome boy? Yes you are, yes you are,” you cooed as Daveed laughed and unclipped the leash from the dog’s collar.

“How’d you guys end up at the shelter?” You asked, standing up with Soccer in your arms, “I thought you were working.”

Rafael jerked his thumb at Daveed and rolled his eyes, looking exasperated.

“It’s on the way to the studio, and SOMEone couldn’t resist going in. ‘Just to look, Rafa’, he said, ‘Just five minutes’,” Rafael air quoted, “Next thing I know he’s filling out adoption papers and checking out Amazon for dog beds.”

You laughed as Daveed looked sheepishly at his friend and you. Soccer was enjoying the attention and he yipped happily, tail wagging in excitement. You set him down on the floor and he took off to explore his new home.

“Well I think it’s wonderful that he gets to have such a great dad,” you teased Daveed, nudging him in the side with a wink.

“Don’t let Rafa fool you, he wanted to adopt Soccer just as much as I did,” the curly-haired man protested. He changed his voice to imitate Rafael, “‘Daveed, this one! Y/N will love this guy! Look at him run!’”

“Hey! Don’t out me like that, man, not cool,“ Rafael exclaimed as he flopped onto the sofa with a huff.

“You’re both sweethearts,” you decided, stretching up to give Daveed a kiss on the cheek before going to Rafael to do the same.

Soccer came bounding back and jumped on the sofa, bulldozing right over Rafael’s lap as he ran around.

“Oof! I think our dog has ADHD. Daveed you’re taking him on morning walks, I am NOT getting up early,” Rafael said as his eyes followed the white blur around the room.

You chuckled and went back to get your laptop, wanting to move it somewhere safe so it wouldn’t get accidentally knocked around. Rafael frowned as he saw the webpage you had it open to and he gave you a curious look.

“You looking at apartments, Y/N?” He asked.

Daveed perked up at that and he came over too.

“Um…y-yeah, I thought it was time. You know, I’ve been staying here for weeks now and…and I don’t pay anything or contribute to anything. So…so now that B-Brian’s gone it’s a good chance for me too, you know, start over,” your voice trailed off as you took in Rafael and Daveed’s crestfallen looks. Closing the laptop, you hugged it to your chest suddenly feeling like you did something wrong.

“I’ll…I can pay you guys for the weeks I was here…I-I mean, it might take some time to get the money but…you know,” you offered.

Daveed pulled the laptop from your arms and set it down on the coffee table. He gave you a hug, cradling your head with one hand as the other wrapped around your shoulders.

“Y/N, you don’t have to pay us anything. If…if you really want to move out that’s ok, we’ll help you with that, but please don’t feel like you owe us anything,” he pleaded quietly.

Soccer came racing and ran around your legs. Rafael reached down and took the dog in his arms, moving to stand beside you.

“Yeah, Diggs is right. We’re just glad we could help. Like, seriously glad. You hear all these stories about women getting beat up by assholes who’re supposed to love them and it makes us feel like shit since we can’t do anything about it. But, when we met you, we could finally do something. We could help,” Soccer woofed and pawed at your arm, “Yeah, see? Soccer wants to help, too.”

You laughed and patted the pup on the head, giving him a scratch behind the ear.

“But you guys have done so much for me, I feel bad not doing something in return. Can I…I don’t know, at least make you some meals? Or, or let me pay for Soccer’s bed, I can get him some toys and stuff, too,” you suggested.

Daveed and Rafel shared a look over your head and nodded to each other.

“How about this? You buy whatever you want for Soccer and we’ll call it even, yeah?” The blond-haired man said.

You gave them a skeptical look knowing this was one of those bullshit deals that was meant to make you feel like you were paying them back when really you weren’t. Still, Soccer did need things and this apartment wasn’t doggie-ready at the moment. If they wouldn’t let you pay them cash, then you’ll just spoil the pup instead.

Nodding, you leaned over and gave the furry head a kiss.

“Ok, deal. I’m going to get you so many things, sweetie, you just wait and see.”

“Way to go, Daveed, now she’s just going to lavish attention on the dog while we wither away in the corner,” Rafael grumbled.

You laughed and patted his head, too, in imitation of the pat you gave to Soccer.

“There, there, Rafa, be good. Plenty of love to go around.”

Daveed whined and gave you his best puppy-dog impression making you laugh even harder as you hugged him and gave him a head pat as well.

“Whatever am I going to do with the three of you?” You asked, pretending to be exasperated, “So needy.”

All three of you shuffled over to the sofa and sat down, Soccer squirming his way to your lap.

“So…apartments. What’re you thinking of getting?” Daveed asked.

You sighed and stroked Soccer’s fur, “Well, just something simple, but everything’s so expensive in the city.”

The rapper nodded in agreement, “I have a friend who’s looking to sublet her place if you’d like to take a look. She’s moving in with her boyfriend so her place will be available. Her roommate is a woman and works with her over on Broadway, and the apartment is near here just five minutes walking.”

You looked at Daveed eyes bright and sparkling with interest.

“Really? You think she’ll let me sublet? That sounds perfect!”

Daveed nodded and looked over at Rafael, “It’s Jasmine, she’s moving in with Anthony.”

Rafael’s eyes lit up with recognition at the name, “Oh! Her! Yeah, she’s cool. Oh, she’s subletting her place? That apartment is great, Y/N, you’ll love it. Big windows, lots of sunlight, and pet-friendly so we can take Soccer to visit you, although her roommate’s got a cat so we’ll have to see how they get along.”

You were almost bouncing on the cushion in excitement. An affordable place to call your own? And within walking distance of Rafael and Daveed? It sounded too perfect.

“C-can you ask her if I can see the apartment?” You asked Daveed.

“Yeah, I’ll message her. She’s out of town this weekend with the boyfriend but I’m sure when they get back you can go look. No rush, though, we’ll help you move whenever the two of you have things figured out.”

The three of you and Soccer spent the rest of the afternoon lounging around. You browsed Amazon for things to get for the new resident of the apartment and filled up a cart with doggie toys and treats along with grooming products. Daveed and Rafael laughed at some of the things which were available for pets and almost keeled over when you added a doggie bumble-bee outfit to the cart. Soccer didn’t seem to care, finding one of Rafael’s slippers and gnawing on it happily. The boys had a habit of leaving things on the floor which meant Soccer kept finding new things to drag into the living room. Pillows, hoodies, pants, shoes, socks, at one point he even managed to bring out a pair of Daveed’s boxers and you and Rafael howled with laughter as the man chased the little pup around trying to get his undergarment back.

As dinner time drew near, the three of you decided to take Soccer out for a walk and grab some take out instead of cooking. You changed into some comfortable jeans but instead of your usual t-shirt you opted for a slightly fancier blouse coupled with a pair of low heels that had a bow on the front. It was a cute outfit, one that you hadn’t worn for a while since you didn’t feel very cute when you had to cover up bruises, but now as you looked in the mirror it made you smile. You added some blush to your cheeks to make them pink and flared your eyeliner out at the ends into a clean-cut cat-eye.

The boys were waiting with Soccer when you stepped out and they froze, looking at you like they were seeing you for the first time. You ducked your head and smiled shyly, biting your lip.

“S-so? What do you think?”

Daveed was the first to recover as he took in your appearance.

“Whoa…it’s like a bowl of marshmallows and sugar is walking towards me.”

The comparison made you laugh as you hit him lightly on the arm.

“Stop it. It’s just clothes and makeup.”

“Yeah, but how the fuck can you look that adorable? Pretty sure those clothes and makeup on me would look like a mess,” Rafael replied.

You snickered at the image of the man in your clothes with makeup on his face.

“Well, if you really want to find out we can try it tonight. You could use some color on your cheeks, maybe some highlights over those cheekbones. And I have a great dress you would look divine in.”

Daveed laughed at Rafael’s slightly terrified expression.

“Rafa in a dress! We should totally do that! Think of how liberating it would be, man!”

Rafael glared at his friend, “If I’m wearing a dress so are you. I challenge you to a dress-off, clothes, makeup, the whole nine yards.”

“And waxing! If you’re wearing a dress we should get you waxed!” You added gleefully. Sure there was no rule against wearing dresses with hairy legs, but you secretly wanted to see these boys at a waxing salon. The experience would surely be a tale to be told for years.

Daveed and Rafael gaped at you.

“W-waxing? Like…ripping our hair out?” Daveed asked nervously.

“Yep. And we should get your chest too, the dresses are kind of low-cut.”

Rafael glared at Daveed and smacked him in the chest.

“Look what you’ve gotten us into,” he cried as his friend looked completely bewildered.

“Me?! You’re the one who brought up wearing Y/N’s clothes!”

“I don’t care, this is all your fault, one way or another!”

You snickered at their bickering and grabbed Soccer’s leash from Daveed, heading out the door.

“Come on, boys! Dinner first, then you can fight over whose fault it was!”

\-------------------------

“Y/N, I’m not sure if you’re aware, but dessert usually comes AFTER the main course,” Rafael explained as you dragged him by the arm towards the ice cream truck.

“Blah, blah, don’t care. It’s hot and they have ice cream. Daveed, come on!” You called as the man chuckled at you in amusement.

The three of you had almost made it to the Thai restaurant where you were going to get dinner, but an ice cream truck by the road had caught your eye. Soccer didn’t seem to care where you were headed, eagerly checking out everything in his path and tugging on his leash enthusiastically.

“Hi, triple scoop, strawberry, vanilla, chocolate mint, waffle cone, sprinkles, please. Rafa, Daveed, what’re you guys getting?” You asked as the man in the truck got to work on your order.

“Uh…just a single scoop vanilla will be fine, thanks,” Rafael stammered once your order was complete.

“I’ll get the Rocky Road, can you put it in a cup?” Daveed asked.

You looked over at him, nibbling on your waffle cone.

“A cup? Seriously?”

He shrugged, “What? I don’t like cones.”

“Well, you could’ve given it to me,” you recommended.

Daveed laughed, “Ok, fine, change it to a waffle cone.”

The server smiled and nodded as he handed Rafael his ice cream.

Once all three of you had your orders, you headed back for the Thai restaurant. Even though Daveed and Rafael were leisurely enjoying their sweets you were wolfing yours down with gusto.

“Sheesh, Y/N. Didn’t realize you liked ice cream so much,” Daveed commented.

You licked aggressively at the cold dessert and sighed happily.

“It’s ice cream. It’s sweet, cold, perfect. What more could you want? It’s good for kids, good for adults, good for sexy times, hell even melted it’s still good. You can add toppings, whipped cream, put it on a warm piece of apple pie, dip your chips in it—“

“Whoa, whoa! Hold up there!” Rafael cried, looking at you incredulously, “Dip your WHAT in it?”

“Chips,” you replied nonchalantly, “Potato chips.”

The look shared between Daveed and Rafael was mixed between disgust, uncertainty, astonishment, and bewilderment.

“Chips? You dip chips in ice cream?”

You snickered and nodded, “Sure. Sweet and salty, yum.”

Rafael made a gagging noise, “Nope, nuh-uh, that cannot be ok. Chips and ice cream?? What’s next? Bacon and ice cream??”

You pretended to ponder the idea, tapping a finger against your chin.

“Hm…bacon and ice cream…meat and sweets, we can try it I guess.”

Daveed shook his head frantically as he held out his waffle cone, now empty of the ice cream.

“No. No, Y/N, no, I beg you. Here, take my cone, I’ll buy you all the waffle cones in the grocery store, just please no bacon and ice cream.”

“Or chips and ice cream,” Rafael added.

You took Daveed’s cone and laughed, “No sense of adventure, boys. We must not be afraid to explore! I mean, look at Soccer! Taking chances! Not afraid of judgment! We should be more like Soccer!”

As all of you turned to look at the little dog he sniffed a tree, lifted up a leg, and peed.

Daveed laughed as Rafel shook his head.

“You want us to explore pissing in public?” The blond-haired man asked skeptically.

You scrunched up your face and gave him a look.

“Yeah, ok, so maybe not THAT adventurous. I mean, not kink-shaming if that’s your thing but, you know.”

When the three of you arrived at the restaurant, Rafael stayed outside with Soccer while you and Daveed went inside to get the food. Daveed had called ahead to place your orders so it was ready for pick-up quickly. As the two men accompanied you back to the apartment, you couldn’t help but feel a bit sad that you wouldn’t get to live together with them for too much longer. It was exciting to get your own place, but Daveed and Rafael had become such a large presence in your life that to suddenly be without them would be a big change. Still, they would be nearby, and you knew you could visit anytime.

 

* * *

 

**_END Pt. 4_ **

Soccer’s such an adorable pup :D If you haven’t seen him, here is Daveed with him:

  
So I think this story’s going to have 5 part’s total and then I’m planning a sequel where the relationship between the 3 of you goes from friends to more.

Thanks for reading!!!!!! Comments/kudos hoarded and adored~!!!!!!! :D

Also, come join me on tumblr:  
<https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/>

 

 


End file.
